Various techniques and devices exist that can produce tapered structures, such as cones or frusto-conical structures. One general approach to constructing tapered structures involves bending or otherwise deforming metal stock in desired ways, then either joining the stock either to itself at certain points, or joining the stock to other structures at certain points. Some construction techniques begin with planar metallic stock, and introduce in-plane deformations (i.e., compression) to shape the stock appropriately for building the structure. These in-plane deformations often require a relatively large amount of energy, and thus increase the cost of producing structures using those techniques.